Just Another Fanboy
by Rutoh-Chan
Summary: A poem I wrote about the Megatokyo webcomic from 06 12 06. Piro's feelings as Kimiko walks away. Nothing great, nothing terrible. Review please. Third poem now up.
1. Chapter 1

Ru-Chan: A poem thing. I wrote it after reading today's MegaTokyo. Don't own the characters or the plot that it is based off of. They belong to Fred (Piro).

* * *

I stand there on the street and watch you walking away.  
There's nothing else to it really.  
I'm not going to run after you if you chase me away.  
I don't have the strength to do it.  
I'm not that kind of person.

So if you hate me,  
I'm sorry.

But if it were to happen again,  
I would do that again.  
I want to protect you.

I'm weak,  
And you walking away hurts like nothing I've ever known.  
Maybe I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.  
Maybe I'm just stupid.

My conscience tells me it will be okay,  
But she doesn't see things like I do.  
Her kitty obsessive nature is of no help to me.

I finally found someone outside of my fantastic world,  
Someone normal.  
Well, almost normal.

And now, you're walking away.  
I have nothing left to believe in.

Maybe Largo was right.  
Maybe it's not worth it to cry,  
To cry over girls.

After all,  
People like me and him will never have someone.  
We're just too weird.

I don't want to believe Largo,  
That it's not worth it.  
And I don't want to believe Miho,  
That Largo is more truthful than me.

Maybe you were right.  
Maybe I am too used to 2-D girls.  
Maybe I don't deserve your thanks.

After all…

I am just another fanboy.

* * *

Ru-Chan: I felt that I had to write this after todays MegaTokyo comic were Kimiko walks away from Piro after glaring at him. It makes me feel sorry for him on so many levels. He just wanted to help her after all. I don't profess to know how he feels by any means. Just some ramblings that I got out of whatI have read before and what I read today. I might write another on Kimiko.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ru-Chan: I couldn't help it. I wanted to write one for Wed. too, but I'm glad I waited. Todays MegaTokyo just inspired me. Can't say I own anything, can't say I really know what he's thinking. But I think this could fit. R&R!

* * *

That's not it  
That never was it  
I never wanted to hurt you like this  
I never thought about me  
It was all for you

And now  
You're making accusations  
That I desperate  
Desperate for a fake love  
What make you think like that

Or are you just hurting  
Hurt because the people you thought you could ignore  
Are suddenly there in your face  
And you're not really ready for them

For fanboys  
People like me  
Who have no real life people for us  
Who live for the fantasy of a 'maybe'  
Are you not ready for that

Maybe you think I'm like them  
I couldn't blame you  
That's how I've always acted  
I gave up every time you really asked  
I hid behind uncertainty  
Trying to hide myself

I want to think that what I did was good  
That it helped you  
But you stand there with these accusations  
And I feel like all my concern was for nothing

What's the point to feeling at all  
When every time you try and act on those feelings  
People blame you  
And turn you away  
Like some sort of sickening creature

I just wanted to help you  
Because I knew you wouldn't help yourself  
And no one around you knew how to help  
Because they didn't know the people around you  
The people you've placed me with

Just another fanboy…

* * *

Ru-Chan: For the 06/16/06 MegaTokyo webcomic. So sad. So much confusion. I had to write this down. Reveiw please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ru-Chan: I couldn't help it, I had to write another one. The simplicity of todays comic astounded me and I had to write this. Still in Piro's point of view. Don't own a thing.

* * *

A single tear begins its journey down your cheek  
And I wonder a little  
At what makes you regret

Are you regretting what you just said to me  
Are you regretting having met me  
Or are you regretting something more

One part of me wants to lift my hand and brush away the tear  
To wipe away the pain that I have caused  
But another part of me knows that's not what you need now  
You need to know that I do have courage

I surprise myself in thinking this  
But I do have courage  
I have the courage to stay my hand  
To walk away

And perhaps more than anything else

The courage to say it  
To say that I didn't deserve it  
The accusation that you threw at me

And so I stand there  
As the door closes  
And you fly away onto the horizon

And the only regret I feel  
Is that I didn't keep my promise  
To make sure you got home safely

But I proved it…

I'm not just another fanboy.

* * *

Ru-Chan: I may end up writing another one on Wed. if the story keeps this arch up. Even if its just one of them, they feel so much, it's so easy to work with either of them. I think I'm writing about Piro right now because I feel like he was the one wronged in all of this and I don't really like how Kimiko handled the situation despite how I might understand how she feels. Now I'm ranting, dangit. But yeah, my feelings for the update on 06/19/06.


End file.
